


The Crepusculans

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [41]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Aliens, Consensual mind Meld, Distress Signal, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, Kissing, Legends, Mind Meld, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt:  I sat behind the bush, hiding behind silver leaves and violet flowers. The sun fell at the top of the canopy, casting a periwinkle shadow over the terrain. As if on cue, the sky began to fill with small, glowing creatures.





	The Crepusculans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



You two were on your way to go get some ice cream, when the ship picked up a distress signal. “Uh oh.” he frowned.

“What's going on?” you asked, finding all the beeps and flashing lights unsettling.

“I-I don't - I'm not sure what it is exactly,” and fiddling with the equipment, he typed stuff into the computer, until he had a better reading. “but it - it looks like w-w-we’re going to have t-to land. I'm so sorry about this, I-I-I know you were really looking forward to trying the Blackhole sundae.”

“Don't worry about it Rick, there's always next time.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he set the coordinates for the origin of the signal. “Thanks for being understanding. I’ll ugh - I'll make it up to you.”

 “Who knows, maybe down there, we'll find something better than ice cream.”

* * *

Crepsis 14 had the perfect environment for the Manketti humanoids, and the ancient Croco masters. Both nations had similar origins, but culture wise, the Croco were more secretive with their forms of worship, and spoke in hisses, while the Manketti were exactly like their earth counterparts; except for their discernable human like features, and their importance to the balance of life and continued prosperity in the wilderness. 

At the moment, the response to the distress call resulted in providing medical care to a young Mankett woman, who was suffering from the early stages of tree rot. You held her rough, gnarled hand as Zeta-7 cutaway the infection, and liberally poured the antifungal solution over her left leg. She had no mouth, but you could feel her pain through a temporary shared mental connection; it was the only way she would agree to receive treatment, and form a bond of trust.

You groaned as phantom pains danced over your limbs, and fought the tight ache of fear in your chest when further incisions were made, but in unison you two calmed a little at the gentle smiles and words from your loving boyfriend. “I-I promise, it's - it's almost over.”

You couldn't articulate words, but clawed the ground, trying to draw what you felt. Hands dirtied, you managed to draw a misshapen heart, which was soon destroyed by an involuntary hand movement. At this Zeta-7 paused, the lines about his forehead and mouth deepening, pained about your current state. “M-m-mi corazón, you're doing so well, please hold on a-a little bit longer.”

Supplementing where you lacked in language, the Mankett woman, who you later came to know as Datora, wrote in her language what you meant to say, which had Rick determined to finish his task so as not to prolong your pain. 

Additionally, she tried to impart wisdom by heightening your senses, and all at once you felt the ground moving and shifting, the wind singing its ancient songs, and while the air felt dry, every breath which came from Zeta-7 was sweet. You tried to stretch yourself closer, but found you were stuck in place. Then, her memories were now as much your own as yours were hers. You asked about her mate, and images passed through your mind faster than you could possibly comprehend. Though, this was what you understood.

Her mate, Datrix, had been strong, was centuries ahead of Datora in life, but he had been valuable in knowledge, and was one of the elders of her village. He had taken favor upon her after seeing the result of her water conservation efforts, as well as viewed her treatment of her sickly neighbors who needed special care. So, having chosen her, she spread her leaves, and showed obeisance, and in turn he grafted some of his own branches upon her, signifying their bond. However, one day he left to visit a neighboring village, but didn't return. It had been years, but she had not given up on her search, though the conditions had not always been favorable, which had led to her contracting root rot.

Sadness, and illness had prevented her from blooming, and even now her seeds laid dormant, though as sure as the flowers of the plain, and grass along the mountainside needed the rain, she needed her mate. Squeezing her gnarled hand tighter, you hoped to convey everything you felt. You waited for Rick to give the okay to let go, which in turn would let her know it was all over. Yet, even when you let go, she remained linked to you long enough to let you know, that your mate had chosen well. 

* * *

For a better part of the day, you two explored the terrain, walking over hills, and exploring the dry riverbeds. You were a little tired from the mornings events, and decided to walk more leisurely, watching as Zeta-7 studied the rough stones which laid in organized piles. It was adorable seeing him accidentally mess up the piles by picking up a single stone, sweeter still seeing how he tried to fix it by placing them how he found them. Like a boy playing in the sand, he got all dusty, but he laughed to himself whenever they fell over again. This sight made your heart swell, and you ruffled his hair, which made him blush.

It was at that moment you knew that you'd never love anyone else. 

* * *

Zeta-7 was surprised to discover that there had been signs of a flood, though there didn't seem to be any ice on the mountains. Perhaps at some point, this land, as dry and dusty as it was could of held its version of paradise, but now it was simply existing, waiting to be awakened. Filled with wonder, he took note of his findings with his computer, and laughed to himself when small creatures that initially seemed dangerous were but simple creatures using camouflage to protect themselves. 

After taking a few samples, you two began to make your way back to the ship. While you were thinking over the events of the day, you felt his leathery hand slip into yours, and listened to him explain how much he had enjoyed himself. “Gosh, I-I-I had such a great time? Did you? Oh,” he frowned, remembering what had happened earlier. “but I'm - I'm s-s-so sorry that I put you through that.”

“Don't be. I mean, it was uncomfortable,” you sighed, hoping that wherever Datora was, she was safe. “but I'm glad you were able to help Datora. As far as I know, there's no one more qualified.”

“I ugh - there's something I-” but then he's interrupted by the readings on his computer. Though, this time he's delighted by the information which passes over the screen, and bringing you closer, you two went to go sit behind the dusty, velvet bush, hidden behind silver leaves and violet flowers. 

“This wasn't here before was it?” 

“I-I don't think so. Fascinating, perhaps there's ugh - there's a-a lot more here than we thought there was.”

Then the sun fell at the top of the canopy of another tree which had been barren only moments before, casting a periwinkle shadow over the terrain. As if on cue, the sky began to fill with small, glowing creatures. “They're…..beautiful.” you gasp.

Pressing a kiss upon your hand, you heard him shyly say. “Y-y-yes, y-you are.”

 “Oh Rick.”

You relaxed and shifted closer to him, wanting to bathe in his warmth, curious about the creatures floating in the sky. “What's going on? What are they?”

“I-I think they're similar t-to fireflies, except their bioluminescence has more than one meaning. Like that one right over there, he's - he's searching for his family. That one right there, sitting on - on the flower is letting the others know that he's ready t-to mate. And finally, that small one, away from the rest is - is waiting for their mate t-t-to wake up. I-I believe their language is represented by flashes of light, and depending on - on the brightness and number and length of pauses between the flashes.”

“Do you mean like morse code?”

“Sort of, though I'll - I'll have to do more research later.”

For a while, you two watched their magnificence as they were floating and falling, dancing in the wind, whose song you could no longer hear. Though, Detora’s words seemed to settle in, and you wondered if they were true, and if you were well suited for Rick as much as you thought he was for you.

“On this planet,” he started up again, “there is a-a legend that lovers who - who sit under the Crepusculan light will form a-a bond that can never be broken,” and with a wistful sigh, he smiled down at you. “which can overcome any darkness, and - and withstand any trial. Of course, they are only stories, but it's - it's a very nice thought. Isn't it?”

Yes, it was a lovely thought. Almost like life in a fairy-book. “Even so, aren't we all stories in the end? Perhaps,” gathering up your boldness, you replied in your girlish voice. “perhaps there is some truth to it.”

“Hohoho, maybe - maybe there is."


End file.
